Por un descuido
by Shouko-Marigold
Summary: Fue por un descuido que se enamoraron. Que descubrieran que sentían eso. Que trataran de alejarse. Pero en eso del amor no hay accidentes ¿verdad,Zuki? como ambos creían "Su descuido más lindo" ONE-SHOT.


**¡Volví! Primero que nada he estado medio ausente porque no tenía Internet pero ya regresó a mi (los extrañé tanto) y otra es porque… ¡Hoy es mi cumpleaños número 1 en ésta página! Así que como yo me lo voy a festejar hoy y mañana estaré subiendo fics. Lo más probable es que mañana suba otro ShikaIno pero mientras les dejo éste. Está cortito pero así se me ocurrió. Naruto no me pertenece, si así fuera, Shikamaru no sabría lo que significa "Ropa" (probablemente moriría de hemorragia si así pasara).**

¿Si quiera se habían puesto a pensar lo que traerían todos esos "accidentes"? No, muchachitos. Eso se llama Descuido. En algunos casos terquedad. Orgullo. En otros casos simple miedo. Y en unos más calentura también. Demos un breve repaso a los "despistes" de el genio de la Aldea Shikamaru Nara y de la hermosa pero fuerte Ino Yamanaka.

Por un descuido, Ino creyó haber perdido a Shikamaru. Creyó que, casi de manera literal, se lo había regalado a Temari con moño y todo para ella sola.

Por un descuido, Shikamaru dejó pasar la oportunidad de hablar con ella y aclarar las cosas pero ¿como que en cierta forma qué tanto le podía a importar a Ino si salía con alguien o no?

Por un descuido, Ino no pensó bien las cosas ¿qué más se puede hacer? y pasó todo un mes sin dirigirle la palabra al estratega.

Por un descuido, Shikamaru dejó pasar TODAVÍA MÁS tiempo y empeoró las cosas. Realmente no quería perder la amistad e la kunoichi... _"¿será sólo eso?"_

Por un descuido, Ino aceptó la propuesta de Tsunade de ser Sensei participe en los próximos exámenes Chunnin... sin darse cuenta, obviamente que le nombre de Shikamaru estaba en primer lugar en la lista.

Por un descuido, Shikamaru firmó de una vez el reglamento para ser Aplicador en los exámenes Chunnin junto con los nombres de TODOS los que al igual que él participaban, siendo el peculiar nombre "Ino Yamanaka" la última de la lista.

Por un descuido, Ino olvidó llevar los exámenes escritos ya realizados a la oficina de Tsunade. De manera que después de estar vacía la Academia fue de manera sigilosa a la oficina de Tsunade.

Por un descuido, Shikamaru, al tomar su séptima siesta del día, se le olvidó que cerró la oficina de Tsunade con llave y ahí se encontraban un par de pergaminos que tenía que llenar para mañana.

Por un descuido, Ino entró a la oficina por la ventana sin acordarse que la puerta podía ser fácilmente abierta gracias a un pasador que traía en la cabeza ya que le había funcionado varias veces.

Por un descuido, Shikamaru se olvidó que a esas horas hacían limpieza en todos los lugares de la Academia y que probablemente los ruidos provenientes desde la oficina de Tsunade se trataba de alguna de esas personas.

Por un descuido, Ino dejó caer la botella de Sake de la mayor al piso haciendo que ésta golpeara en su pie y, por ende, provocando un agudo grito de dolor que resonó por todo el lugar.

Por un descuido, Shikamaru también olvidó que tenía su reloj atrasado y que a esas horas en realidad TODOS se habían marchado y entró a la oficina de golpe rompiendo la chapa de la puerta.

Por un descuido, Ino entre tanto salto y varios "¡AUCH!" más tropezó con el escritorio haciendo que cayera sobre los brazos de Shikamaru quien en el momento había logrado entrar.

Por un descuido, Shikamaru se quedó hipnotizado una vez más en los ojos de su compañera, y la verdad que tenerla en brazos quería decir Tener su cara a menos de un centímetro de la de él.

Por un descuido, Ambos... no tan descuido, se olvidaron de el mundo, de todo, de todos, de que Tsunade tenía cámaras ocultas en su oficina y empezaron a besarse como si de ahí dependieran sus vidas. Y, según a las cámaras, fue una verdadera batalla de labios.

Por un descuido, Ambos se fueron pero corriendo a la casa de Ino que, por gracia divina, se encontraba vacía y ahí... empezaron a...crear vida. A jugar a ver quién sabe más de anatomía. A guerra de ropa. Como quieran llamarle. Así es, aquí es donde viene la calentura.

Por un descuido, Ino quedó embarazada...

Por un descuido, precisamente ese, Shikamaru recitó sus sabias palabras como siempre: _Mendokusai_...

-¿Papá? ¿Por qué siempre oigo decir a mami que fui producto de un descuido?- Preguntaba una niña de no más de cuatro años rubia con ojos negros.

-No, Zuki. Fueron MUCHOS descuidos.

-¿Qué?- cuestionaba confundida la pequeña.

-No. N-ada. Pues...- Shikamaru rascaba su cabeza algo nervioso. Jamás esperó que su pequeña hija le saliera con una pregunta así. Para de pues sonreír y cargar a la niña en brazos.- La verdad no creo poder responderte pero...- La niña inmediatamente volteó a ver curiosa a su padre por lo que podría decirle.- Si Mami dice eso, ten por seguro que fuiste el mejor descuido que tuve.

Y así era, el más maravilloso y problemático que tuvo Shikamaru en su vida. El que lo unió con la mujer de su vida y el que le trajo a Zuki; la niña de sus ojos.

No cabe duda que en la vida se cometen demasiados descuidos pero ¿quién dijo que todos son malos? Si hasta un vago los comprendió.

**Me olvidaba. Solamente Zuki es mía. Y la usaré para otra historia pero eso después. Espero como siempre con toooodo mi corazoncito que les haya gustado y si tienen tiempo ya saben, todo review es bienvenido. Nos vemos. Los quiero a tooOoodos. Sayo.**


End file.
